<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>poor excuse, perfect opportunity by dreamdelirium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970376">poor excuse, perfect opportunity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamdelirium/pseuds/dreamdelirium'>dreamdelirium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Friends With Benefits, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Lee Jeno-centric, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamdelirium/pseuds/dreamdelirium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeno knows using the excuse of returning his scarf to see Donghyuck is a pretty weak one. He thinks it may even make him look a bit pathetic, or maybe a bit desperate, but he’s trying to convince himself that perhaps his mind is just overthinking things—it tends to do that sometimes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>poor excuse, perfect opportunity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally like a 300-word drabble that I posted on Twitter, but I expanded on it a bit because I was literally itching to write some nohyuck, but my other nohyuck wip is turning out to be longer than expected. So... here's this! It's still short and sweet. There are sex and depictions of it, but it's more so a recollection of it rather than it happening in the present. Hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Jeno picks up the stray scarf that he finds on his coffee table. As he looks at the fabric, running his fingers over the soft material, he can immediately visualize the way Donghyuck had unraveled it from around his neck the night before; he remembers the way he could see the line of bruises he’d left there a few days prior on the delicate column of skin. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The recesses of his mind start to paint the image of Donghyuck last night slowly pulling it off followed by him slowly shedding off his coat on his saunter over to Jeno on the couch. Jeno can still practically feel the heat of Donghyuck’s gaze as he locked eyes with him, both of their eyes clouded with desire for one another.  </p><p> </p><p>Jeno unconsciously touches the side of his neck that is trailed with hickeys, from under his jaw to all the way down to his collarbones, and he can still feel the phantom touch of Donghyuck’s lips against his heated skin as he straddled his lap and left his mark for others to see. </p><p> </p><p>Jeno vividly recalls the actions that followed after that; Jeno guiding Donghyuck’s hips as the younger boy desperately rubbed his growing erection against him while he breathlessly whined against his lips between fervor-filled kisses.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno remembers how impatiently Donghyuck grappled at the hem of his shirt, trying to feel Jeno’s skin against his own as soon as possible. What followed was something that wasn’t new to either of them. Jeno lifted Donghyuck in his arms, carrying him to his bedroom as they kissed—which was really more tongue and teeth tugging on lips than actual kissing.</p><p> </p><p>Next came the stripping of the rest of their clothes followed by Donghyuck laid out on his mattress, golden skin contrasting beautifully with his white sheets. It didn’t take much after that. It all came with the ease of learning each other’s bodies over the past few months. They both knew how to dissolve each other into the most wanton state; Jeno and his tugging on the tufts of Donghyuck’s hair - Donghyuck and his nails dragging across Jeno’s muscled back. </p><p> </p><p>They fucked. <em> Hard</em>, yet slow - savoring the feeling of their bodies being reconnected. The room filled with the sound of Donghyuck’s airy moans and Jeno’s raspy grunts. Jeno reveled in the sounds of their sweaty bodies meeting in the middle, and the way it worked in perfect tandem with the sounds falling from their mouths. All while the skin of their sweaty limbs stuck together in the most filthy yet savory way. </p><p> </p><p>One of  Jeno’s big hands grappling Donghyuck’s sunkissed thigh, and the other occupying Donghyuck’s pulsing cock. Donghyuck’s hands fidgeting, just searching for anything to hold onto, before settling on Jeno’s lower back—urging him to thrust into him even harder with a whispered plea for "<em>more, baby</em>" and "<em>so good</em>."</p><p> </p><p>All Jeno had done was look at the scarf in his hands, and it managed to resurface all these images in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>It all leaves Jeno with one final thought. <em> I want to see him again</em>.  </p><p> </p><p>An unconscious smile finds its way to his lips when his mind drifts to Donghyuck once more at the thought of seeing him soon. </p><p> </p><p>Jeno remembers the way Donghyuck snuggled up to him after they had cleaned up. And the way the younger boy absentmindedly played with Jeno’s fingers as he asked him about his day. And the way he giggled when Jeno shared his misfortune about clumsily spilling his iced coffee on his professor before he, not so convincingly, apologized for laughing with an amused smile still tugging at his pouty pink lips. Jeno also remembers the way he started to drift off to sleep in his arms when Jeno threaded his fingers through his soft locks the way Jeno learned he likes.  </p><p> </p><p>The unconscious smile grows even wider when he thinks of Donghyuck just that morning.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno recalls the way the younger boy slipped out of his bed this morning and the way he tip-toed over to Jeno’s side of the bed to place a kiss on his forehead. Jeno only vaguely remembers this detail because he was still half-asleep. Jeno was about to get up to walk Donghyuck out when the younger boy gently pushed him back down. He softly caressed his cheek. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Jen. I’ve been here enough times,” he softly teases. “Go back to sleep. I’ll see you soon okay?” Jeno thinks he must have replied with an incoherent response that elicited a giggle from the younger boy but by then he was already back on his way to unconsciousness. Jeno thinks may have felt Donghyuck kiss him once more just before he fully succumbed to slumber.</p><p> </p><p>When Jeno woke up again, there was still a lingering warmth in his chest from Donghyuck’s tender touch in the morning. This brings him to the present. He’s still looking at Donghyuck’s forgotten scarf. And he ponders.   </p><p> </p><p>Jeno knows using the excuse of returning his scarf to see Donghyuck is a pretty weak one. He thinks it may even make him look a bit pathetic, or maybe a bit desperate, but he’s trying to convince himself that perhaps his mind is just overthinking things—it tends to do that sometimes. He knows he’ll see Donghyuck again soon because, well, Donghyuck’s presence during nights has been a pretty frequent occurrence at this point, but seeing Donghyuck sooner rather than later makes Jeno’s heart flutter in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>With the way things are now between Donghyuck and him, they only ever meet at night. They’ve only ever really converse with their bodies entangled in the sheets and their limbs tangled with each other. Jeno knew that’s what they agreed on in the beginning, but selfishly, he wants more. </p><p> </p><p>Jeno wants to be able to meet with Donghyuck in the daylight instead of the dark. Or really, he just wants to see him all the time. He wants to see the way he shines in the sun too, he’s sure probably just as beautifully as he does in the moonlight—but Jeno would like to see it for himself. </p><p> </p><p>So for that self-indulgent reason, Jeno now stands in front of the academic building, waiting for Donghyuck to exit from his afternoon class. Jeno hears him well before he actually sees him. Donghyuck’s melodious laughter travels across the courtyard as he laughs and smiles brightly with a friend. </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck’s laughter, though, stops suddenly and his breath hitches in his throat for just a moment when their eyes meet. The remnants of a smile remain on his face—beautifully accenting Donghyuck’s delicate features. Jeno watches as the golden boy says something to his friend that Jeno can’t quite hear, and then shortly after he’s walking towards him. </p><p> </p><p>Jeno takes that short time to admire the way he shines. Jeno was right—Donghyuck does shine just as brightly in the sunlight as he does in the glow on the moon. It has a different charm though from the ones he’s accustomed to seeing at night, in his dorm room, when Donghyuck is a bit ruffled from the stress of the day and is searching for a release or comfort. </p><p> </p><p>Right now, though, he’s absolutely shining.   </p><p> </p><p><em> The light of the sun suits him</em>, Jeno thinks, and he’d like to see it more often. </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck looks absolutely adorable. It makes his heart flutter in a different way than when Donghyuck is looking at him with eyes clouded in pleasure. Donghyuck's cheeks and nose are tinted with a pink hue, which is much different than when he’s flushed from exertion. </p><p> </p><p>He’s adorning a hoodie that’s probably two sizes too big for him, which is underneath his puffy winter coat that he’s always wearing. Atop his head is a beanie with a cute little ball on the top and tendrils of his hair curl out from the sides. And he’s just <em> absolutely </em> adorable.</p><p> </p><p>And Jeno knows he’s so fucking <em> whipped</em>.</p><p> </p><p>When the younger boy finally stops in front of him with his gleaming smile, Jeno can confidently say that Lee Donghyuck can easily rival the brightness of the sun.  Jeno smiles back easily, quickly coming to his senses, and holds up the scarf he has been carrying in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“You left this at my place,” he murmurs softly. “I figured I’d return it before you could catch a cold or something.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Donghyuck murmurs simply as a soft blush tints his cheeks. “Thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck reaches to take hold of the scarf, but Jeno is already reaching forward and tenderly wrapping it around his neck for him. When he’s finished, he graces Donghyuck with a smile that he knows emphasizes his lovely crescent-shaped eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Donghyuck says again. Jeno watches as he hesitates for a second—Jeno thinks perhaps he isn’t the only one unsure of what to do in this new uncharted territory. But then—Donghyuck is kissing him sweetly, and Jeno feels him smile against his lips. Jeno can’t stop the smile that’s spreading across his face either.</p><p> </p><p>It’s enough to give Jeno the courage to finally ask what he was too hesitant to ask for months. </p><p> </p><p>“If you’re free now, would you like to grab a coffee with me?” He mutters softly against Donghyuck’s lips. Donghyuck’s hands clasp behind his neck as he draws back a bit to take a look at Jeno. Jeno is sure he is probably sporting a pensive expression in anticipation. </p><p> </p><p>The honeyed boy tosses his head back in a fit of giggles and follows it with a delighted: “I’d love that.” </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any feedback is appreciated!<br/>Should I write a fluffy sequel? Or maybe a prequel to show how they started their whole FWB relationship? Tell me all your thoughts guys ;)</p><p> <br/><a href="https://twitter.com/attaboyhaechan">twitter</a> | <a href="https://curiouscat.me/storiesbysonny">curiouscat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>